Sunday Morning
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Songfic Snickers. Nick busca a Sara, Sara se pelea con Ecklie... Nick acaba con Sara?


A/N: Para Tina Mandarina! D Con mucho cariño!

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin_

-"Buenos días Nick" – dijo Sara mientras salía del salón de descanso

-"Buenos días, un caso duro anoche eh?" – Preguntó Nick

-"Si… oye, ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?"

Nick estaba tratando de decir las palabras correctas cuando un mensaje llegó al celular de sara, ella le dijo que iba a ir a dejar unos documentos a la oficina de Ecklie y que estaría de vuelta en menos de cinco minutos. No que ella disfrutase estar en esa oficina como le gustaba estar en la de Grissom, pero eso ya era otra cosa, la oficina de Grissom tenía cosas interesantes, no un montón de cosas inútiles.

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you_

Por alguna extraña razón, a Nick se le había pegado la canción y no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, de una forma u otra le recordaba a Sara, su amiga Sara. "Hay algunas cosas de esa frase que tienen que cambiar, la palabra _amiga_ en especial".

Pensando que Sara se demoraría más de cinco minutos, Nick decidió tomar asiento y aprovechar el tiempo pensando en lo que le diría, bueno, en cómo le preguntaría si quería ir a desayunar con él. Esa era la razón por la que estaba en el laboratorio tan temprano, quería preguntarle si iba a hacer algo o si tenía tiempo para salir con él._  
_

_  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

Cinco minutos ya se hacían diez, y esos diez se hacían quince… Nick se comenzó a preocuparse un poco, Sara no era de demorarse mucho en dejar papeles. Su instinto le decía que en parte algo iba mal… desconfiando de Ecklie, Nick se fue a buscar a Sara. Pasó por el laboratorio de Greg, por donde estaba Archie, hasta le preguntó a un par de personas del turno de día si habían visto a Sara, una le dijo que la última vez que la vio fue camino a la oficina de Ecklie.

Con esas palabras Nick lo dedujo todo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó gritos desde de la oficina y se dio con la "sorpresa" de que Ecklie estaba molestando a Sara. Se paró muy quieto, escuchando lo que ambos se decían.

-"Una bala perdida, eso es lo que eres, Grissom puso su trabajo a la línea pero nada puede salvarte de esta, NECESITAS tomar tiempo libre y lo harás, quieras o no"

-"No puedes obligarme, tú no eres mi supervisor"

-"Claro que puedo obligarte, desde hoy no te quiero ver cerca del laboratorio en dos semanas" –dijo Ecklie

__

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

Sara abrió la puerta usando toda su fuerza, por poco y noquea a Nick con ella pero no se dio cuenta, se fue directo a su locker, para sacar sus cosas e irse, ella no iba a estar en un lugar donde no la querían. Nick salió tras ella, pensó que si podía calmarla entonces podría anotar un par de puntos, además, con ella de vacaciones, podría invitarla a salir más seguido, bajo la excusa de "entretenla"

_  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
_

-"Sara" – dijo Nick desde la puerta

-"¡Oh Dios, olvidé completamente que estabas acá! El tonto de Ecklie me ha hecho…" –Sara estaba enojada, furiosa, pero Nick la interrumpió antes que pudiera decir algo más.

-"Lo sé, casi me matas cuando abriste la puerta" –dijo Nick, sonriente.

_  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself home to you  
_

Sara no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba conmovida por la ternura de Nick, esperarla e ir a buscarla al ver que se demoraba, por otro lado quería reírse por el comentario antes dicho.

-"Gracias por esperarme"

-"Sara, ¿quieres ir a tomar desayuno conmigo?"

-"¿Cómo… amigos?" – preguntó Sara, con esa pregunta, podía estarse jugado su amistad

-"No…" –dijo Nick al ver que Sara también quería cambiar la palabra _amigos _–"Como algo más"

_  
And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow?  
_

Ambos salieron del laboratorio, la luz del sol en pleno les daba en el rostro, Nick se puso los lentes de sol, abrió la puerta del auto a Sara, y comenzó a transcurrir el mismo camino hacía su café favorito, pero al mismo tiempo recorría un nuevo camino, hacia su chica favorita, y lo que sería una etapa nueva en su vida.


End file.
